Strange
by saichanlovestoad
Summary: After a fight with Nikki, Jonesy finds himself in an alley at a backdoor with a business card for 'Club Strange: A Place for Fun'. From there, he proceeds to find fun, pleasure, and love with the last person he expected to even like at the hook up club.


A/N- I do not own any of these characters or 6teen. This was written purely for fun. I am not making any money off this pic. I wish I was, not, alas, I'm not.

This is my first 6teen fic, so here's hoping you all like it. This is a M-rated fic and it comes with my usual array of warnings. So, here goes, just to get it over with!

This fic is a Jonesy/Wayne, so it's a crack pairing. It is obviously slash or M/M. And it will include the following: oral, anal, HJ (hand job), fetishes (blood, WG, violence, and more all at no extra charge), bondage (kinky and mild), S/M (servant and master of course), D/s (dominance and submission, both ways), UST (unresolved sexual tension), foul language (found in all saichan originals, on the house), voy (voyuerism, i.e. watching sex and getting off on it), and Msolo (masturbation of the male variety). Any new warnings will appear later if they come up. Don't like, don't read. You were warned. Regardless of the first couple scenes, I will be getting graphic with the details, so be prepared.

Don't forget to take my Christmas cookie poll! I really wanna know!!! Thanks. Lots of love!

Enjoy. Love, Sai-chan.

* * *

The motel was nothing special. An average two floor cheap, rundown dump on the side of some highway in the middle of several very busy traffic areas. A neon sign outside flashed the lettering spelling out the name, Le Amore. One of the letters was dying, causing the dim red glow to flicker and flutter through the thin curtains thrown over the window. The room was on the bottom floor, no more then twenty feet from the terrible parking job he had done pulling in. There was ugly flowered wallpaper plastered all over the place. The color of it, however, was completely unknown. The lights never turned on once that beaten up door was thrust open. The hinges creaked loudly, unheard over the heavy panting breaking the tight embrace of their bodies. Then the door was shut, the lock was hastily put in place, and their feet shuffled over to the full sized bed uninterrupted. Layers of jackets were stripped off, dropping to the floor as hands jumped up to run through tangled hair. A solitary moan escaped into the fiery air, causing the temperature to jump that much more up the scale.

With sweat rolling down his back, Jonesy jerked his shirt up over his head. His choker necklace cut in with every sharp gasp, his eyes practically glazed over in the ecstasy overriding his burning flesh. His heart pounded within his chest. Every muscle tingled, his body alive in ways it never had been before. The moment his castaway shirt touched the ground, his hands grabbed those full hips. His name was exclaimed in a sarcastically slurred voice, two dark eyes looking up at him through messy black hair. That was all the permission he needed to overthrow the assumed dominance in the room. He grabbed his lover's shoulders and slammed his curvy body backwards onto the unforgiving bed. His grip was anything but kind then as he pulled himself into that lap, straddling his beloved and using every bit of pressure to force those hips back. Unlike before, he wasn't met with resistance. He heard that laugh, saw the way the light danced in those cold orbs, and he found his mouth pressed back to those tender lips.

The way Wayne tasted was beyond anything Jonesy was prepared for in that explosively hot moment in time. There was the sweet sugar of candy, the bite of cigarettes, but mostly just the intoxicatingly addictive flavor of his love. He couldn't place the exact taste. He just relished it as he drank him down, feeling the fire of the second running over his body in sharp tremors. He groaned into that slick mouth and heard his name again, two hands moving up his backside. Being that close, feeling that pounding heartbeat through two layers of shirts, made him moan out again, his pelvis grinding against the hips he was straddling. The touch on his back jolted, nails gripping down in the most painful of manners. A growl was whispered through clenched teeth as the younger slid his hands from his older lover's hips to his waist. He pushed Wayne's shirt and jacket up, licking his lips in the hungry manner overtaking his body. He was barely finished when his head was snatched back down and his lips were forced back to the other's mouth. He was kissed as passionately as before, fingers twisting in his short blue hair. The faintest of smiles crossed his mouth while they both tasted their lover, their bodies pushing together from head to toe in an uncontrollable heat. That fire seemed to drip into the air, pulsing around them in time to their racing hearts, so expectant of what was to come.

There was only a second then before Jonesy had broken away again. This time, however, he didn't seek any form of permission. He just grabbed at the hem of Wayne's shirts and ripped them up and over his head. Tossing them aside, he slammed his palms down onto the crumpled sheets below. Wayne's dark eyes looked up at him in calm control of the situation. The only indication of their previous engagements was a light flush to his otherwise pale complexion. He licked his lips slowly, fighting that characteristic smile of his. His lover grinned down at him, watching that internal struggle, before he heard that chuckling laughter building. Wayne shook his head suddenly, beginning to laugh simply because that was how he honestly was. He mouthed the words 'sorry, man' his hands reaching up to touch his lover's cheeks. Before he could, though, he dropped his hands away and just laughed to himself for whatever reason he was. Jonesy would have felt more insulted if he hadn't expected it. Rather, he shrugged away the mild embarrassment, turning his gaze cautiously south.

Feeling his lover shift underneath him, he pushed his groin forward, rubbing his hardening cock against that of the other. Wayne's laughter cut in the middle, dying down into the lowest of moans. The sound was primal at it's best and just what was needed to shift focus. Replacing his own smile with a serious expression of lustful desire, Jonesy moved his body down. Two hands slipped up to rest on his shoulders, as though to shove him backwards should he cross some unspoken boundary. Realizing that, he went slowly as he rested his lips against the soft skin of the movie freak's throat. The touch at his shoulders was hesitantly unsure of this, although Wayne himself didn't move away. Respecting both signals, Jonesy eased his wet mouth open before biting down gently. He heard a sound, wasn't sure if it was a word, and chose to ignore it either way. Instead, he just ran his teeth over the skin there, feeling those fingers digging in deeper. Music drifted through his foggy senses, reminding him of the headphone's continuous playlist. He didn't recognize the music. All he recognized was the distraction.

Slipping backwards, he pried his hands off the sheets he had gripped unconsciously. There was a look cast his way, those hands falling backwards as if disappointed with the turn of events. Jonesy merely wet his lips as he eased those headphones up. Wayne reached up suddenly, trying to stop him, muttering about how he enjoyed his permanent soundtrack. The younger didn't heed the warning. He just casually tossed them aside as he had the shirts before them. Running his fingers down the length of his lover's neck, he tilted Wayne's head to the side. Leaning down, he pressed his cheek to the other's, positioning his mouth close so that the words spoken were for his beloved alone.

" I want you to hear me,"

The words fell heavily into the thick air surrounding their tangled bodies. Out of the corner of his chocolate eyes, he saw a smile before he felt hands on his shoulders once more. Wayne eased him backwards a couple of inches so that he could turn his head in order to face him. The smile there lacked the classic charm it usually did. In it's place was something much more genuine. There was faint pleasure overshadowed by the obviously showcased interest in this progression. Jonesy felt a rush both physically and emotionally, as though the liquid fire in the air had found a way to enter his bloodstream. Shivering slightly from the icy flames, he pressed his mouth to Wayne's forehead, kissing him lovingly and kindly. There was something intimate about being able to do this, to enter this vulnerable stage in such a simple action. Yet, as he pulled away, he saw a flash of fear in those dark eyes and he knew what was building between them. He dare not say it, but he could see it through Wayne. Unable to fight it, however, he rested his forehead against the other's.

" You okay with this?"

" Don't,"

The answer was spoken sharply, even when the expression was soft. Those orbs were half lidded in drunken joy, the high of the moment getting the better of the usually callous movie freak. The sarcasm to that smile was beginning to return, creeping up as Wayne twirled a lock of Jonesy's loose hair. A finger ran down the jock's neck to play with the necklace tugging at the hollow of his throat. Using it to guide his young lover's head, he pushed him back to his own neck. Moving back his fluffy hair, he puckered his lips in a mocking sort of manner. Feeling the heat running over his body, Jonesy playfully licked at the bruised skin there. He heard a snicker over his head as a hand smoothed through his head, forcing his mouth closer and harder into the skin.

" Do continue, Jonesy. Maybe tonight. . ."

His voice trailed off as he lightly moaned, his hand gripping tighter when Jonesy dug his teeth into his neck. There was a halting jolt, one hand shoving his face close while the other jumped up to push him off. Fighting both simultaneous urges, he pulled his teeth out of the skin. He lovingly ran his tongue up the full length of the wound. The bittersweet taste of metallic blood danced over the taste of lust that jumped through his mouth to his hazy mind. A slight whisper over his tingling mind brought his body upwards, moving through the motions in a jerky slow motion manner. Below, he saw Wayne staring directly up at him, his eyes begging in a way far more dramatically then his body was. Biting his lower lip before casting what he hoped was an arrogant smile, Jonesy ran a hand through that mess of semi curly hair. He pulled Wayne up and hungrily pressed his mouth over his for a quick and dirty embrace, then jerked backwards. Moving closer, easing his free hand over the unmarked side of his neck, he tilted the movie freak's head backwards so that he could look into the dark gems that had stolen his heart. Wayne looked right back at him, his smile betraying his passionate emotions regarding the tender exchange of stares.

" Tonight's the night, Wayneo. Tonight I give you everything you want,"

With that whispered promise, Jonesy kissed Wayne with every ounce of love he had within him. The embrace was desperation in motion, a longing so strong, it was physical in more ways then was necessary. The desire between them was beyond what either could comprehend at that moment or any before or thereafter. Simply the unfathomable concept of love between strangers caught up in a web of liars and the lies they had spun. In that instant, however, they were merely two lovers tangled together by the bonds of their own lusts and aggressions. Lost in the sands of time, the darkness of that moonlit winter's eve slowly faded into the hues of breaking dawn. By the time the sun's rays stretched over to lay across the sheets of a room spent so thoroughly, there were words scratched on a thin scrap of twisted paper. Written there was an expression of love that collided so profoundly with the previous conception of lust that it was unimaginable how everything between them had begun.

The tears that ran down Jonesy's already stained cheeks, then, were disbelieving as he sat in the middle of the thrown away sheets. Nothing remained from the evening before other then his own burning body, the message in black penmanship, and the memories that danced through the daybreak. The crumpled pack of cigarettes was missing from the end table, the headphones were no longer resting on the floor, and the clothes were gone. The door was shut and locked, the car having left not even the lightest tire tracks. All that remained, in fact, was the note and the business card that had started it all in the first place.

The black little rectangle laid on the end table by the alarm clock, it's silver writing glinting in the heinous sunlight. Jonesy could only cover his face as he broke down, the words etching themselves out like a cruel joke before him.

'Club Strange: A Place for Fun'.


End file.
